You wouldn't expect it
by jkr1995
Summary: Edward Cullen is the new geek in school. But what happends when he and Bella become friends but when he gets popular he ditches her for the popular crowd. I know summary sucks but really good please read. ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**This is our first Twilight story please be nice. :D!!!! Throughout this story we are going to change pov's from Edward to Bella.**

**DISCLAIMER. we do not own anything!!!!**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I am 16, I have never thought of myself as pretty, I have dark brown hair that goes to about the middle of my chest. I have boring brown eyes, my mom always said she can read me like an open book. I wear big round glasses.I have one best friend named Alice she is gorgeous short spiky black hair that is always perfect, deep blue eyes she is 5'0 beautiful deep blue eyes, and the only other way I can describe her is beautiful and pixie like.

Only one boy who I wish didn't have a huge crush on me is Mike Newton. It's not that he is rude it's just that I don't really like him and he trys way to hard. Today is the first day of school, I don't really get myself fixed up just wake up take a shower, brushed my hair into a ponytail, brush my teeth, and ran downstairs put a poptart in the toaster. Grab my bag and my poptart and ran outside where Alice's bright yellow porsche was waiting for me.

I started walking over to her car trying not to fall into a puddle. I opened the passenger door and hopped in.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi Ali, have you heard anything new on the new kid yet?"

"Well all i have heard is his name is Edward Cullen, his father is a surgeon, and he has alot of money."

"Oh." I said having to look at her face cause even after the past couple years her driving still scares me. She drives like a maniac, she goes so fast that I am suprised she has never gotten pulled over. Even if she did she could probly sweet talk her way out of the ticket cause that's just how Alice is.

As we pulled up to the school and into a parking space. I got out looking at all the familiar faces.

"Alice hide me."

"Oh Bella he already saw you."

"Hey Bella how was your summer break? Oh would u like me to take your bag for you?" Asked Mike Newton.

I never thought I would think this because it seems so cliche, but I was saved by the bell.

"Sorry Mike but I have to get to class."

"Oh well, what is your first period class?"

"Ummm science with Alice."

"Oh I have language arts. But I guess I will see you around."

"Okay bye Mike."

"Sheesh what a creep," Alice said.

"Yeah I know but let's get to class I wanna see the new kid."

We linked arms and started walking off to class.

They made it in right as the last bell was ringing.

We took are seats in the back of the room.

Right when we sat down and took are books out, the door bursted open, and a guy with bronze colored hair came in.

"I'm sorry Mr. Smith I had to stop at the office to pick up my schedule and I got kinda lost on my way here."

"That's fine Mr.???"

"Cullen" the boy filled in.

"Ok take your seat Mr. Cullen."

As he walked to an empty desk I got a good look at his beautiful messy bronze hair and shiny emerald eyes.

**A/N So did you like it? please tell us what you think if you reveiw faster we will update faster :D!!! So please reveiw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thank you for the support. This chapter is going to be in both Edwards and Bella's pov Edward's is going to be in italic and Bella's is going to be in regular.**

**DISCLAIMER! WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!**

**LAST TIME ON YOU WOULDN'T EXPECT IT!**

**"That's fine Mr.???"**

**"Cullen" the boy filled in.**

**"Ok take your seat Mr. Cullen."**

**As he walked to an empty desk I got a good look at his beautiful messy bronze hair and shiny emerald eyes.**

**Ok on with the story!!!**

**CHAPTER 2!**

BELLA'S POV!!!.

My goodness he is beautiful, he has big square glasses, and a nice lean body.  
Through the entire class I couldn't stop staring at the back of his head, good thing he was in front of me because he would probly think it was weird to see some stranger looking at him the entire time.

When the bell finaly rang, I was watching Edward getting up and putting his stuff in his bag, he turned around and looked at me I looked down and blushed but I kept my eyes on him long enough to see a beautiful crooked smile light up his face.

When he was walking towards the door Tyler Crowley put his foot out and Edward tripped and landed on the floor with a muted thud.

"Geek" Tyler coughed. The entire class bursted out laughing!

"ENOUGH" The teacher roared!

The laughing died down instantly.

Edward was still picking up his book off of the floor, I went over to him and helped him pick them up.

"I'm sorry they can be pretty imature."

He looked up and smiled that same crooked grin that makes my heart melt.

"Thanks."

I stood up and put my hand out, He took it and right when he touched it a zing of energy shot up through my arm. I gasped.

"Hi my name's Isabella, but please call me Bella!"

He smiled. "I'm Edward. It's very nice to meet you."

I blushed. "you to."

"Come on Bella we have to get to Trig." Alice said.

"Well it was nice meeting you Edward."

"I hope I see you later Bella."

I smiled and waved.

Alice started dragging me out of class. And when I finaly turned around I came face to face with Mike.

"Hey Bella how did your first class go?"

"Fine." I said and grabbed Alice and started heading towards our just my luck he was trailing after us.

"So Bella the welcoming dance is coming up I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." He stuttered.

"Umm actually I'm just gonna go with Alice."

"No Bella I am going with someone, so why don't you have Mike keep you company."Alice said with a smile!

"Bu."

"Great I will pick you up at eight." He said walking off so i couldn't argue.

I turned to Alice glaring daggers."I hate you, you know that right?"

She laughed her bell like laughter! "Come on lets go Bella."

_EDWARD'S POV!!!_

_As I walked to my next class I was thinking about Bella. She is beautiful, she has beautiful deep brown eyes, and long brown hair that shines like the stars, she is skinny but not to skinny. I was still thinking about her when I walked into my next class. I walked up to my teacher and told her my name and that I am new._

_"Kids this is Edward Cullen. You can have a seat in the front Edward."_

_I sat down next to a guy the size of a bear._

_The day went by fast and it was already lunchtime. I walked in to the line and got a sandwhich, I grabbed an apple, and a pepsi. I looked around trying to find a place to sit down. I saw Bella but I didn't want to just sitshe was sitting next to the girl that was with her in science and a girl with glasses I met in math her name was Angela she was really nice to me and a guy sitting next to Bella and next to Angela._

_I hope the guy next to Bella is not her boyfriend I thought getting a little jealous. I was walking by their table and Bella looked at me smiled and said in a beautiful voice "Edward why don't you sit with us?"_

_I loved how she said my name. "Sure thanks."_

_"Ok Edward this is Angela,and her boyfriend Ben, this is Alice's boyfriend Jasper, he is on the football team, and this is Mike."_

_I was glad she didn't interduce Mike as her boyfriend. I smiled shyly "Hello."_

_Everyone said hi. I could not stop myself from looking at Bella she was sooo beautiful even with her big glasses._

_After lunch I had biology. I walked in and told my teacher my sent me to a empty desk. I was putting my books down when the door was opened I looked up to see a red faced Bella._

_"I'm sorry." She stuttered._

_"Just take your seat Ms. Swan."_

_She walked over towards me._

**A/N sooo wat do you think? tell us in a review :D thanks! if you review we will update!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N thanks for all the support though we would really like to get more reviews :D!

Disclaimer. WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL!!!!

RECAP!

After lunch I had biology. I walked in and told my teacher my sent me to a empty desk. I was putting my books down when the door was opened I looked up to see a red faced Bella.

"I'm sorry." She stuttered.

"Just take your seat Ms. Swan."

She walked over towards me.

On with the next chapter!

CHAPTER 3!

EDWARD'S POV!

She sat down and started putting her books on the desk, god she was beautiful. She looked at me " guess we're lab partners." those beautiful brown eyes . Oh crap she was talking to me.

"I guess we are" I said with a grin."

She smiled back and I wished I could take a picture to keep.

After class I saw Bella walking to her truck "Bella" I called turned around and smiled when she saw it was me.

"Yeah Edward?" She called back.

I jogged over "Would you like to come over to my house tomorrow for dinner?"

"Ummm i'll ask Cha... I mean my dad."

"Ok" I smiled and walked to my car. "See you later"

"Bye Edward"

I got into my car and started driving to my house. I really hope she goes, my mom would love her!

I pulled into my driveway, turned the car off, grabbed my bag, and walked up the porch, unlocked the front door. "I'm home" I yelled I could smell something coming from the kitchen so I knew my mom was in there.

"Hi mom is it ok if my new friend Bella comes over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure honey. I'll make a my lasagna."

I could tell she was happy I made a friend already. I didn't really have many friends back home.

I went to the music room and sat at the piano, my fingers started flowing over the keys I didn't even need to really pay attention anymore.

I went up to my room did all my homework then went to sleep hoping Bella could come over tomorrow.

BELLA'S POV!

I am going to Edward's house. Alice had to do Bella barbie on me so right now I am sitting in front of a mirror with her doing my hair.I was excited yet nervous at the same time, What should I do How should I act?

"And done" Alice said

I looked in the mirror and didn't look half as bad as normal I guess. She curled my hair in loose waves down my back and put on light blush and some light brown eyeshadow I still wore my glasses.

For clothes she had me change into a nice blue shirt and blue skinny jeans and black pumps that I am probly going to break my neck in.

"Thanks Ali" I said grabbing my purse.

"Your welcome Bella, don't have to much fun." She smiled

I jumped in my truck. and pulled out the directions that Edward gave me in bioligy.

I pulled up to a beautiful house. I jumped out grabbed my purse and started walking up the path way to their home. "Ok Bella you can do this" I said outloud. I rang the doorbell and heard the footsteps coming to the door.

A/N wat did you think? we noticed that alot of you are alerting and favoriting this story that means alot but would you ppl mind reviewing as well that would mean a whole lot to us!!! :D thanks everyone!!! Oh and sorry it is sooo short will be longer next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the support, sorry it took so long to get this one out. We really hope u like this chapter.**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!**

**RECAP.**

**I jumped in my truck. and pulled out the directions that Edward gave me in bioligy.**

**I pulled up to a beautiful house. I jumped out grabbed my purse and started walking up the path way to their home. "Ok Bella you can do this" I said outloud. I rang the doorbell and heard the footsteps coming to the door.**

BELLA'S POV!

The door opened and a beautiful lady with long curly chestnut hair stood the smiling warmly. "You must be Bella. Come in dear."

"Thank you, you have a beautiful home mrs. Cullen."

"Oh thank you dear."

"Bella."

I turned at my name and there was Edward.

"Hey." I called.

"Thanks mom call us when dinners ready." he said.

"Ok sweetie. It was very nice meeting you Bella." She said smiling warmly.

"You to mrs. Cullen."

"Oh call me Esme dear."

"Ok." I smiled. and Edward dragged me upstairs.

"Your mother is very nice."

"Thank you she likes you. And she is very happy I made such a wonderfull friend." He smiled a breathtaking crooked grin, I smiled back.

He took me up to flights of stairs to a huge beautiful room, it had a wonderful view and a big bed with goled conforter and pillows. It had a beautiful piano in the corner, and a huge cd collection.

"Your room is beautiful. You have so much music." I said browsing through. I walked over to the piano "Do you play? I asked.

"Yes would you like me to play for you?"

"yes." I replied a little to fast I could feel my blush.

He chuckled and lightly brushed his hand across my cheek. "Your blush is lovely." I blushed harder at his words he grinned from ear to ear. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to his piano. He sat down and pulled me in the chair next to him.

He put his hands on the piano and started playing. it was so soft and beautiful he looked at me and smiled " you inspired this one." He said.

When he stopped I had a few stray tears.

He looked at me and frowned. "You don't like it? I mean i still have to perfect it and everything."

"No I stopped him it was beautiful." That smile returned to his face. He started leaning towards me and right when his lips were about to meet mine his mom called us down for dinner.

"Sorry." he said and grabbed my hand and lead me back downstairs. "You get to meet my father now."

**EDWARDS POV!!!!**

**I can't beileve I almost kissed her. I mean what if she didn't want me to, what if she pushed me away, what if she didn't like me like I liked her? We walked in the kitchen to find my mother putting the food on plates. She looked up "oh good you kids are down."**

**"What is that I smell?" I heard my father yell.**

**I dragged Bella in the living rom to greet my dad.**

**"Dad this is Bella."**

**"Hi mr. Cullen." she put her hand out to shake his.**

**"Hello Bella. Please call me Carlisle."**

**"Ok." she blushed, she is just to cute for words.**

**The rest of dinner went well and it was already time for Bella to leave. "So i'll see you at school tomorrow." she said**

**"Yeah." I said. I kissed her cheek and she blushed. I smiled and waved. "See you later Bella." She waved and hopped in her truck I watched it untill I couldn't see it anymore. "Mom I am gonna go to sleep. Goodnight I love you."**

**"Ok sweetie goodnight I love you to."**

**2 WEEKS LATER **

**Me and Bella have been hanging out alot i really like her. Today I am going to try out for football Bella thinks I am good and can make it so I am going to try out for her.**

BELLA'S POV

I was sitting in the lunch room waiting for Edward he is trying for football. "I know Edward is so hot." I heard a girl giggle. I looked up and there was the most popular girls in school Jessica and lauren. Are they talking about my Edward? "What are you talking about." I asked them They looked at me weird and Lauren said in her nasally voice "What you didn't hear edwards the quarterback. I'm suprised you didn't know aren't you supposed to be best friends." she sneered.

I got up and brushed past them. I saw him sitting at the popular table. I was hrt that he didn't even tell me but pushed that aside and went over to them "Hey Edward." I said

He looked at me and said in a rude voice "what do you want dork?"

**A/N so what did you think? we wanna know so write a review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

THANK YOU ALLL SOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!!! iT MEANS SOOO MUCH!! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOP U LIKE IT AS MUCH AS U LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER!

**DISCLAIMER. WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING SADLY :(**

**RECAP.**

**I got up and brushed past them. I saw him sitting at the popular table. I was hrt that he didn't even tell me but pushed that aside and went over to them "Hey Edward." I said**

**He looked at me and said in a rude voice "what do you want dork?"**

_EDWARD'S POV. _

_I felt horable the look in her eyes was telling me she was about to cry. "N-n-n-nothing s-s-sorry." she stuttered she turned and ran out of the lunchroom knocking into Alice on her way out, she didn't even try to say sorry just kept running. Alice turned and ran after Bella. The whole table was still laughing besides Emmet and Rosalie they just sat there looking after Bella. I know Rosalie wasn't laughing because she was friends with Bella and Emmet was Rosalie's boyfriend and I know he liked bella as if she were his little sister. _

_They didn't talk to her in school cause they didn't want to ruin there rep but outside school they were close to Bella. _**1 YEAR LATER!!!!!!.**

BELLA'S POV

"Alllice." I whined, "isn't that enough makeup I wanna look like myself you know." "Bella I want you to look great on your first day back to school. You have changed alot over summer and I want you to show that." She was right I have changed over the summer. I finaly got read of those huge glasses and got contacs, I let her buy me some clothes that could acually show off my curves I never new I had, and my hair is nice, and shiny, and longer.

The truth is I really just wanted to impress Edward. Last year after he got on the football team he became a whole new person. He gets with girls for like a week sleeps with them then is done and moves on to the next. He never talked to me after that day in the lunch room. And I want him to notice me again. I miss the old Edward but I don't think that Edward is going to come back.

"Ok Bella now I laid out an outfit on your bed go put it on, oh and becarful not to mess up your hair."

"Thanks Alice." she nodded and made me go into the bathroom to change into the outfit. I looked in the mirror and she didn't put on as much makeup as I thought. Just a bit of black eyeliner, and some light brown eye shadow, and some clear lip gloss. She curled my hair and left it down. I looked at the outfit she layed out, light wash skinny jeans and a black tank top that had 'don't mess with me' written in the front I put those on went out to find a pair of black pumps to go with it. "Alice" I yelled "if I wear these I am going to kill myself."

"Bella you have to wear thoses, I will tie you down untill you put those on" she laughed.

I sighed and put them on. I walked very carfully down the stairs, I grabbed my bag and we went out the front door to Alice's porshe.

I hopped in and we drove to the school. when we pulled into the parking lot I got out carfully only to be picked off my feet and pulled into a bear hug by Emment.

"I missed you squirt." He said.

"Can't breath" I gasped. "Oh sorry Bella" he replied setting me back on the ground.

"It's ok Em I missed you to." I giggled.

"Hey Bella, hey Alice." said Rosalie who was walking over.

"Hey Rose." Me and Alice said.

"Bella" Alice whispered "Look whos is staring

I turned around and there he was. He was even better looking than last year if possible. Of course he had Lauren Malloy in his arms. we locked eyes for a second and i thought i saw the old Edward in them, then they glazed back into the new Edward.

This is going ot be a long year. I thought.

_EDWARDS POV_

_I just got out of my car when a yellow porshe pulled up. "Edward" I heard Lauren yell. I tuned and she jumped into my arms and started talking about her summer. I wasn't really paying attention. I looked back over to the porshe. I saw Bella get out only to be pulled into Emmet's arms and swung around, she was giggling._

_She was even more beautiful than the last time I was her. I saw she got her glasses off like me. She was wearing a fitting tank top and jeans with heels. You could see her figure and what a beautiful figure that was. She was sooo beautiful. I saw Alice whisper something to her and she turned to look at me._

_Our eyes locked for a breif second. Right this moment I wish everything could go back to how they were that first week. I turned quickly when I realized I was staring and Lauren was still blabbering. " I gotta get to class i'll talk to you later." I mumbled. I brushed her off and started walking to class. I had math I walked quickly. I walked in and was one of the first people there. I took a seat and pulled out a pen and paper and started doodling until the class started filling up. The teacher walked in and started getting stuff ready._

_The door opened again I looked over and she walked in. She was even beautifuler_ **A/N is that even a word?? lets preted it is;).** _up close. she looked at me and almost tripped she grabbed hold of the desk before she could fall. The person at the table she grabbed onto snickered, I wanted to glare at that person but held it in._

_She walked to the back of the class. I heard Mike start whispering to her._

_"So Bella you look great. Not that you havn't always looked great but you look better this year. he said._

_"Thanks Mike" she replied in an angelic voice that sounded like bells._

_I wanted to punch him in the face and tell him shes mine, but I can't do that._

_Man this is going to be a long year I thought._

**A/N What do you think we really hope you like it. Tell us what you think in a review please and thanks!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks all of you ppl who reads our story!!!!**

**DISCLAMER. we don't own anything sadly :(**

**RECAP**

**walked to the back of the class. I heard Mike start whispering to her.**

**"So Bella you look great. Not that you havn't always looked great but you look better this year. he said.**

**"Thanks Mike" she replied in an angelic voice that sounded like bells.**

**I wanted to punch him in the face and tell him shes mine, but I can't do that.**

**Man this is going to be a long year I thought.**

BELLA'S POV!!

The first day was ok, I mean he has my math, biology, and gym The reason my day was ok was because in gym I humiliated myself. We played volleyball I tripped sevaral times and I hit some girl in the head, it was completly humiliating.

Then during lunch I went to the library to find Edward sucking Laurens lips off, that picture is forever implanted in my memory. And to top it all off I am getting alot more attention from guys then I used to. Lets see Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowly, and of course Mike all asked me out today, I only wanted the attention of Edward and the only time I saw him looking at me was in the parking lot and in math.

I went into the kitchen to make Charlie dinner. I started pulling the stuff I would need for fried chicken.

When I was finished I started putting the food on plates when the front door opened.

"Mmm something smells good." Called Charlie from the front door.

"Dinners on the table dad, I already ate so I think I am gonna go read a book till i'm tired."

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow night I won't see you in the morning I work early."

"Ok goodnight dad."

"Night kid."

I went up to my room took a quick shower and crawled under the covers.

I grabbed my book Wuthering Hieghts. The next thing I know is it's light out. I must have fell asleep while reading last night.

I sighed and got up slowly started getting ready for school. When I was done I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and midlessly started eating when I was done I put it in the sink and grabbed my bag.

I walked outside to be greeted by Alice's yellow porshe. I walked over and climbed in the passenger.

"Hey Bella." Alice said cheerfully "How are you?"

I chuckled at her where does she get so much energy. "I'm fine Alice."

She pulled into the parking lot of forks high parked the car. We both got out.

"See you at lunch Bella." Alice said.

I slightly waved. I started walking to my locker. I opened it and put my bag in and grabbed the books I would need. I shut the door and jumped about a foot in the air dropping my books in the process. because standing there was Edward he chuckled as I bent down to pick my books up.

I stood up and asked "do you need something Edward?"

"Yes I...."

He was cut off by Lauren who jumped on him and started kissing him right in front of me it made me sick so I turned and walked towards the classroom.

I wonder if he is doing this to torment me.

_EDWARDS POV!!!_

_I was so mad at Lauren for interupting me right as I was about to talk to Bella. I don't even know what I was going to say so maybe it was a good thing Lauren interupted but I was still mad. I pushed her off me and turned and walked to my class without saying a is soo annoying once I get her in bed I am dumping her._

_I walked in and she didn't even look up just kept staring at a peice of paper I sighed and started walking to my desk._

_The day flew by and it was already lunch. I walked in only to be suprised Bella was sitting at our table. she was with Alice and Alice is dating Jasper who happends to be on the football team._

_I walked over and sat down..._

**A/n SO what did you think we know there not much of Edwards pov but next chapter there will be don't worry ;).... Please tell us what you think. THAnks**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, it means soooo much to us well on with the chapter :D**

**Disclaimer. we don't own anything sadly :D**

**day flew by and it was already lunch. I walked in only to be suprised bella was sitting at our table. she was with Alice and Alice is dating Jasper who happends to be on the football team.**

**I walked over and sat down...**

_EDWARDS'S POV_

_There was a chorus of watsups, and heys. I nodded my head at them and took my normal seat, I looked at Bella and her head was down, I opened my mouth to say something when Lauren jumped on my lap and started kissing all over my face._

"_I missed you." She said._

_I slid her off my lap " stop Lauren." I saw her pout trying to be sexy I rolled my eyes and heard her huff. I looked over and saw James. He's new and just got on the football team. He sat down across from Bella She looked up to see who sat down and James looked at her and smiled, she smiled back. I didn't like the way he was looking at her like she was a peice of meat._

_"So whats your name beautiful." I heard James ask, It made my blood boil._

_She blushed I couldn't beileve she blushed at James._

_"Umm Bella." She said._

"_Well Bella it's a pleasure to meet you_ _Bella."_

_Who the hell does he think he is talking to my Bella like that,, Wait did I really just think that. My Bella I wish._

_Through the entire lunch period he kept talking and looking at Bella.I wanted to rip his head off "Eddie is there something wrong? Is there_ _**anything** I_ _can do to make it better?" she whispered seductivly._

_"Nothing Lauren."I snapped I really don't like her right now. she backed off for now._

_"So Bella I know we just met but would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" I heard James ask._

"_Sure James." I heard Bella reply._

_I sat up fast and stormed out of the lunch room_

BELLA'S POV!!!

I can't beileve Alice made me sit at _his_ table, well I can believe it cause she's Alice. But still what if he makes fun of me again or what if Lauren comes over and starts kissing him again, she probly will cause she's Lauren and everyone knows Lauren's a slut , that is probly why he started dating her. I felt someone sit down and I knew it was him I don't know how but I knew. I felt someone probly Edward staring at me. When i thought it was safe I glanced up from under my lashes, oh god Lauren is on his lap kissing him. I started to get up but Alice put her hand on my shoulder in a worried way i sat back down slowly.I watched him slide her off his lap.

Some guy I didn't know sat down at the table across from me I didn't recongize him, he must be new he was looking at me in a way that made me uncomfortable "So whats your name beautiful?" He asked me i could tell I really wasn't going to like him Alice elbowed me in the stomach and I realized I havn't said anything yet "Umm Bella."

He grinned in a creepy way "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Bella." I smiled a little and glanced at Edward, he looked angry he was fine untill James started talking to me. "Bella Edward's jelous keep talking to James." Alice said under her breath I glanced at her in an unsure way " just trust me." she whispered again. "Ok." I whispered back

"So how are you liking forks?" I asked him. Stupid question Bella you got asked that on your first few days and hated it. I mentally yelled at myself.

He chuckled and said. " Well i think it just got better." and grinned it made me blush I don't know why I mean he is ok looking but could never compare to Edward heck I don't think anyone could.

"So Bella I know we just met but would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" god know I thought I was about to say no when Alice elbowed me again "Say yes." she said under her breath. I don't wanna I thought I looked at Edward he looked pissed. "Sure James." I said I heard a chair slide roughly out from under the table I looked over to see Edward storm angrily out of the lunch room with Lauren trying to run after him with her heels clacking on the floor "Thank you." He smiled creepily and I wondered if this was such a good idea after all.

A/N What did you guys think? We would like to know sooo please review thanks!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the support it means alot to us we really hope u like this chapter!!!1**

**DISCLAIMER. WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!**

**RECAP.**

**"So Bella I know we just met but would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" god know I thought I was about to say no when Alice elbowed me again "Say yes." she said under her breath. I don't wanna I thought I looked at Edward he looked pissed. "Sure James." I said I heard a chair slide roughly out from under the table I looked over to see Edward storm angrily out of the lunch room with Lauren trying to run after him with her heels clacking on the floor "Thank you." He smiled creepily and I wondered if this was such a good idea after all.\**

**Here is the next chapter we really hope you enjoy!!!**

BELLA'S POV!!!

I really didn't like James he always try to touch me even the smallest touches, sometimes it is my shoulder and thats fine then it starts to slide down and that's when I push his hand away, sometimes at lunch he will put his hand on my leg and inch upwards and I will move his hand he keeps it away for a little bit then moves it back again. He really creeps me out sometimes it has only been a week and the only reason i am even keeping this up is because of Edward.

Right now I am getting books out of my locker I slammed it shut turned around to head off to class when I ran into something hard I could feel myself falling backwards only to feel strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back upright. I looked up to find beautiful green eyes staring worriedly back into my brown eyes." Are you alright?" he asked in a beautiful voice I have missed.

"Iii'mm fffinne." I stuttered back I looked down and realized that Edward's arms were still wrapped around my waist I wanted to stay like this forever. he must have got the wrong idea cause he let go really fast and ran a hand through his hair "Sorry." he said

"That's okay." I said fast "I should be the one sorry for running into you. Thank you for catching me."

He chuckled "anytime." I smiled about to say something when James interupted me.

"Hey Bella I wanted to ask you something." James said "Oh hey Edward." Edward grimaced waved slightly "I will see you later Bella." he mumbled walking off I stared after him longingly. "Bella." I turned back to James trying to get the grimace off my face. "Yeah James?"

"So umm I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" He sated.

I felt my eyes widen maybe I should It seems like it is working Edward seems like he doesn't like James ever since he started talking to me."Bella?"

My head snapped back up to look at him "Umm yeah James." he grinned. "Thanks Bella." He pulled me into a hug held on a little to long his hands started sliding down to my butt, I pulled away quickly "I got to get to class James i'll see you later." I said and walked off without waitingfor his responce. "Talk to you later." he yelled i turned and he was grinning a really creepy smile, I didn't feel right about him maybe I should have said no.

_EDWARD'S POV!!_

_I was talking to Bella when stupid James interupted us. I hated him so bad he has a really bad vibe. I loved the feel of Bella in my arms, it was my own personal heaven. You shouldn't have messed it up a voice in my head said. "She is such a slut I can't beileve she let James touch her butt like that." My head snapped in the direction of the girls talking "who are you talking about?" I asked_

_They stared back at me with a dreamy expression and I recongized one of the girls as Jessica Stanley."Bella you should have seen how she let James all over her like that she is such a slut."_

_"Don't you ever talk about Bella like that" I said. she looked shocked by the anger in my voice. "Why Eddie you know it's true."_

_I slammed my hand on the table stood up "Because JEssica she is nothing like you." I wwalked out of the room without so much as a second glance I could feel the classes eyes on my back I didn't care the teacher wasn't there yet so I walked out to my car and drove home. When i got to my house I walked in slammed the front door and walked up to my room._

_I could hear footsteps following behind me so I knew my mother was following me. "Whats wrong Edward?" I heard her ask in a concerned voice. "Nothing mom I am just gonna go lay down I don't think i feel good" I lied i knew that was wrong but I just needed to think."Okay sweetie if you need anything just call me."_

_"Okay mom I love you." she smiled and walked downstairs, I layed on my bed and thought one thing._

_ I **was** going to get Bella back if it killed me._

**A/N well what did you think we really hope you liked it comment and tell us please!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you everyone that reviewed the last chapter! You guys have been saying our chapters are not very long, we are sorry we're not very good at writing long chapters but we will try to make them longer k!!!! :D

DISCLAIMER. WE DON'T ANYTHING AT ALL SADLY, THE BRILLIANT BOOK IS ALL STEPHANIE MYERS WORK!!!

RECAP.

_"Okay mom I love you." she smiled and walked downstairs, I layed on my bed and thought one thing._

_I **was** going to get Bella back if it killed me._

Here is the next chappie hope u like it :D

_Edwards pov_

_I walked into school the next day nervous. What if she doesn't like me anymore, what if she likes James more than I thought, my thoughts were interupted by a very slutty Lauren. "Hey Eddie poo." she said. "First my name is_ _**Edward** quit using that stupid nickname, and second we're over Lauren." I brushed her off and walked away her jaw dropped when I first started my speech. Damn that felt good._

_I was practicly running to get to Bella's locker, I slowed down when I was rounding the corner to her locker. 'You can do this Edward' I said giving myself a pep talk. I started walking again when I rounded the corner my heart dropped, there she was with James. My eyes zeroed in on there hands intertwined, I didn't even care anymore I walked up to them, "Bella can I please talk to you?" She looked at me with those big innocent eyes "sure Edward." _

_"I'll see you later James." I heard her say. We walked outside and I layed my jacket down under a big tree so she didn't get wet, I looked up she looked unsure whether or not to sit, "Whats wrong Bella?" I asked worriedly. "Thats gonna ruin your jacket Edward." she said still looking unsure. I laughed at her silliness. "It's fine Bella I would rather ruin my jacket then your jeans. I said with a hint of laughter still in my voice. she still looked unsure but sat "really Bella sit down I really don't mind. She sat down hesitently._

_We sat there without talking for a little bit I was content just sitting next to her, but she ended the silence by saying "So what did you want to talk with me about Edward?" I turned to look at her "Ok Bella I know I was awful last year to alot of people including you, I was a jurk you didn't deserve that I just thought being popular was everything, but I don't anymore I could care less about being popular I just want things to be like they use to be with us i want us to be friends I know I don't deserve you as a friend I mean your kind, pure, smart, funny, forgiving, loving, beautiful and the list keeps going on it would take forever to finish. Just please Bella can we be friends again?"_

_The whole speech she was looking down she looked up with tears in her eyes, "Of course we can Edward I missed you so much."She wrapped her arms around me into a hug, I wrapped my arms around her waist and never wanted to let go. She looked at me in the eyes again I started leaning down she tilted her head then, RRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!!!!! She jumped and stood up soo fast i am suprised she didn't trip. She looked embaressed " So we better get to class" she said. "Yeah come on i said I grabbed her hand and raced through the rain and under the roof of the raced to are first class if i didn't have her hand she would have tripped several times she was stumbling even with me holding her hand._

_We made it before the teacher did luckily we hurry and took are seats..._

_LUNCH TIME!_

_I took my seat at my usual jock table and sat waiting for Bella to arive. It has been 3 classes since I seen her and it felt like forever, i turned to look at the entrance to the lunch room only to see my angel and **James** they were holding hands again but she was shying away from him, maybe she doesn't like him very much after all. She looked over and smiled at me I have her a full out chesire cat smile, I saw that she giggled turned to James said something and turned and started walking towards me I got up to greet her and right when she was about to reach me she tripped._

_I wrapped my arms around her waist and made sure she was steady before letting go she looked up at me and blushed I glanced over at James he looked furious, I smirked a little and that if anything made him angrier. "Thanks Edward I think you catching me is going to become a full time job." I chuckled "well I happen to enjoy this job then." She grinned i was so caught up in her that i didn't see James coming up to us. he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the other side of the table._

BELLA'S POV!

He creeped me out he was so possezive I am going to break up with him after lunch. Edward is so sweet my knight n shining armer, I felt James hand creeping up my leg I pushed it off and slid away a little. He put his hand back on my knee and slid me back "Stay sitting by me Bella." he said angrily "Oo-ookkk" I stuttered he was so angry it is starting to really scare me.

After lunch I was walking with James I was going to break up with him. "Can I talk to you James" I asked in a little voice. "What baby." he said trying to act all nice. He pulled me out into the parking lot "Umm James I don't think this is going to work out anymore." He looked at me furious and creepy "You really shouldn't have done that" he said grabbing me by the top of my arms to tightly it was going to bruise in the morning, I was getting scared now. "It's Edward isn't it that's just like you, you are such a slut Bella you know he is going to just sleep with you and leave ou like all the others, I may be knew but I know all about him." He had picked me up by my arms and started shaking me I had tears running down my face "Stop James I Yelled,

I saw a flash of bronze hair something tackled James flew back and so did I, I hit the ground with a crack and then everything was black...

A/N What did you think did you like it tell me in a review. :D


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks so much for liking this story you all rock!!!! hope you like this chappie!

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO D:

RECAP

I saw a flash of bronze hair something tackled James flew back and so did I, I hit the ground with a crack and then everything was black...

EDWARDS POV (HIS IS GOING TO START OFF WHEN BELLA WENT OFF TO TALK TO JAMES)

After lunch I saw Bella start talking to James then they both walked outside. I had a really uneasy feeling about them i'll wait here till they come back in so I know everything is ok. After about 2 minutes of sitting there I heard a scream I knew that voice, I booked it out the doors and looked around till I spotted them, when I saw them I saw red. I ran across the lot so fast and rammed James so hard he hit the pavement and Bella flew out of his arms. I started throwing punches at him "You bastard don't you ever look at her, touch her, go near her, or even smell her." I looked down at him he was beaten up pretty badly, I picked him up by the collar "If you ever go near her .. He shook his head yes I dropped im and he ran towards his car.

I looked over at Bella to make sure she wasn't scared and to make sure she was ok, what i saw scared me to death she was laying there with her eyes closed obviously unconcious I ran to her and gently picked her up into my arms I felt the back of her head and felt warm liquid I pulled my hand back to see it covered in blood. I laid her head on my lap and pulled out my cell phone i dialed 911 as fast as i could. "Hurry up there is a girl unconcious and her head is bleeding badly." I gave him the adress and hung up. I was surprised no one came out of the school they had to have heard the yelling right?

"I'm so sorry Bella this is all my fault I shouldn't have tackled him when he was holing you up like that, I'm so sorry. Your going to be fine though" I said I had tears in my eyes if anything happened to her I would never forgive myself, I could hear the sirens. Finaly people started coming out of the school to see why ambulences and firetrucks, and cop cars were here. "See Bella there here you'll be alright, please be alright" I could hear gasping and crys all around from the students who had finaly came out of the building. The people starting getting the gurney and a neck brace out they grabbed Bella carfully out of my arms and wrapped her in a blanket and loaded.

I looked over to see a Guy that slightly resembled Bella frantically holding Bella's hand, he came over to me "Do you know what happened here son." I nodded "A kid that goes here his name is James parker, he and Bella were friends and they came out here to talk I was walking out of lunch and saw them. I had a uneasy felling about him so I waited close by for a little bit when I heard Bella scream I ran out here and saw James holding her in the air by her arms and he was shaking her. I ran and tackled him I and punched him a few times and he ran off, I turned to check on bella to see she was unconcious i ran to her and she has a gash on her head, thats when I called 911."

He nodded. "Thank you son would you like to ride with her?" I nodded franticly I climbed in and held her hand the whole way while they worked on her, when we got there I found out my father would be looking on her, he was waiting when we arived he took her in a room "You will have to wait out here she will be ok." I nodded tears in my eyes I waited in the room for it seemed like hours when I finaly saw my dad walking out of the hospital room.

I jumped up from my seat and ran over to him "How is she?" "A couple of stiches and she will be fine! Do you want to see her?" I nodded, "follow me then"we walked down a couple of halls until we stopped in front of a door with Bella's charts on it, "I will leave you two to talk,

I took a deep breath and walked in. When she heard the door open she picked her head off her bed and looked at me her brown eyes seemed to light up when she saw me I walked over and sat in the chair next to her bed. "I'm sorry Bella, I was reckless I should havbe been more carful." She placed her small fragile hand over my mouth. "Stop Edward I'm fine I want to thank you nothing is your fault, I glanced up at her, her eyes were filled with what looked like love?

"Edward I think I love you" she whispered I looked up shocked "I mean it's ok if you don't feel the same, O gosh I shouldn't have said anything I'm sorry" she put her head in her hands. I smiled leaned up pulled her hands from her face, she looked up I smiled at her "I love you to Bella," I leaned down slowly and gently presses my lips to hers. We pulled away and she smiled at me her eyes sparkling."Bella?" I asked "Yeah Edward." I took a deep breath "Will you be my girlfriend?" " She grinned ear to ear "Of course Edward." I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and smiled kissing her again.

A/N Yay! they are finaly together!!! what did you think tell me please.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N really sorry it has taken so long to write this chapter but I have a good reason, 1 we just moved and 2 i just got my internet soo please don't be mad at me lol!! :D**

**Soo I hope you like this chapter read and review pleaseee!!!**

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AT ALL!!!**

**RECAP**

**"Edward I think I love you" she whispered I looked up shocked "I mean it's ok if you don't feel the same, O gosh I shouldn't have said anything I'm sorry" she put her head in her hands. I smiled leaned up pulled her hands from her face, she looked up I smiled at her "I love you to Bella," I leaned down slowly and gently presses my lips to hers. We pulled away and she smiled at me her eyes sparkling."Bella?" I asked "Yeah Edward." I took a deep breath "Will you be my girlfriend?" " She grinned ear to ear "Of course Edward." I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and smiled kissing her again.**

BELLA'S POV 3 WEEKS LATER!!

Everything has been great between me and Edward we did pretty much everything together. We only ever seperated to go to sleep, so like I said,everything was great that is until the new girl showed up. I'll start from the beginning.

The day started normally Edward picked me up for school and we talked went to first class together it was second class that I met her. Tanya Denali, she was gorgous long strawberry blonde hair, a super models body, shiny blue eyes, and there wasn't a blemish anywhere on her face, and she wore the shortest skirt and lowest cut shirt i have ever seen in my life and the highest boots that if I ever wore those (like i ever would) I would probly kill myself. she could give Rosalie a run for her money.I decided to be nice, I smiled at her and walked up to her, I put my hand out to shake hers "Hi I'm Bella nice to meet you." I said trying to be polite. She smiled a smirky smile, "And I care why?" she said and walked off to find a seat.

I could tell I didn't like her already she was a stuck up bitch, I walked back to my seat and waited for the teacher to come in so I could get class over and go see Edward.

Finaly lunch rolled around, I walked to the usual table and saw Tanya hanging over Edward I forgot all about the foor i was gonna get and marched over there I tapped her shoulder she turned and fake smiled, "Hey your the geek from class this morning," "Yeah and your the slut who is sitting in my seat next to _my boyfriend." _making sure to emphasize the my boyfriend part, she looked shocked but got herself together and stood up. "So i'll see you later Eddie." "I don't think so." He muttered back she stalked off and I turned to look at the table they looked shocked well everyone but Emmet, "Go Bells you finally learned to stick up for yourself,"Emmet boomed I grinned and looked at him "I learned from the best." Edward leaned over and I leaned away I was pissed off at him he didn't even bother to push her off when she was hanging on him.

He pulled me back and leaned over and whispered in my ear "I'm sorry she came over and sat down and started talking to me, I don't like her she seems really slutty and plus I like brunnettes," I smiled slightly. I looked at him " Maybe i over reacted I'm sorry." He grinned "Thats ok do it again sometime I like you when you get all jelous it's sexy." I blushed and looked down and heard him chuckle.

The rest of the day went smoothly luckily Tanya didn't talk to us for the rest of the day but I had a feeling it wasn't over with her.

TANYA'S POV here is a treat!

I was soo not used to not getting what i wanted and I really wanted Edward I haven't even been turned down by a guy. I mean I was beautiful,and that plain girl why would someone as hot as Edward date someone like her she was pretty and all but way to plain, 1 she didn't wear makup and 2 she had plain brown hair and brown eyes. I was gorgous with strawbery blond hair and blue eyes a hot body, so why didn't Edward want me?

I came up with a plan I was going to get Edward no matter what, and if I did say so myself it was going to work. I smirked "I am soo bad" I said to myself and walked to my car.

**So wat did you think I hate Tanya don't you tell me what you thought of this chapter!!! I know it was short but review and the next chapter will be longer.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it has been so long I have been busy with stuff. well thank you guys sooo much for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter :D

DISCLAIMER.I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I WOULD LOVE TO BUT OBVIOUSLY I DON;T :(

RECAP! TANYA'S POV here is a treat!

I was soo not used to not getting what I wanted and I really wanted Edward I haven't even been turned down by a guy. I mean I was beautiful,and that plain girl why would someone as hot as Edward date someone like her she was pretty and all but way to plain, 1 she didn't wear makup and 2 she had plain brown hair and brown eyes. I was gorgous with strawbery blond hair and blue eyes a hot body, so why didn't Edward want me?

I came up with a plan I was going to get Edward no matter what, and if I did say so myself it was going to work. I smirked "I am soo bad" I said to myself and walked to my car.

Edward's pov

It has been three days since tanya came to this school. She was the kind of girl I would have dated before Bella turned me back to the old me, but not anymore and it was getting annoying she keeps throwing herself at me, I can tell Bella is getting pissed and I don't know how to get Tanya to stop I have told her several times I don't like her but still she keeps coming back and I don't know what to do.

Right now I was pulling into the school parking lot with Bella in the passenger I always drove her to school. I looked at her and smiled watching as she got out of the car her ponytail swinging behind her. I jumped out and we smiled at each other before linking our hands together swinging them back and forth walking into the building.

I already new what was to come of the day although when I saw Tanya I grimaced knowing what was coming, but to my suprise she just smiled and walked right past me. Did she finaly get the hint? well I guess I am going to have a better day. I walked Bella to her class and leaned against the wall pulling her to me I didn't care who was watching. I smiled and leaned in to give her a quick kiss, "I'm going to miss you." she looked up at me with a smile on her lips her eyes shining." As I will miss you," I smiled pecked her on the lips then realeased her and started walking to my class. "I'll see you at lunch Bella!" she nodded smiling one last time before going into the class room.

I started walking to class with a uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach...

I was walking to lunch excited to see bella when Jessica came running up to me. "Edward hurry please come with me." She said breathlessly I was hesitant "it will only be a second please" I sighed and followed her to a old classroom no one used. " ok now what?" I snapped well what can i say she was keeping me from my beautifil Bella.

" Ok just wait here, I sighed again and sat down on a chair, i looked up when I heard someone moving. I saw Tanya she had a seductive smile on her face " hey Eddie I wanted to talk to you I am so glad you came" she said in what i guessed was supposed to be a sultry voice." Can you hurry this up I have plans to meet Bella" She grimaced the the smile lit up her face again.

She moved closer and i backed up she kept coming closer untill I felt my back touch the wall and felt trapped. "Why don't you forget about her you jnow you could have me I am sooo much better for you than _her."_ Tanya stop I love Bella not you." I leaned my head farther away i could have moved her but I was a gentleman and didnt want to hurt her even if I didn't like her. She looked in the doorway and smiled " I new you would get it I'm glad you agree that i'm better than her" and with that she wrapped her arm around my neck pulled me forward till my lips met hers I heard someone sob and jerked my head away and looked in the doorway. There was Lauren and Jessica and my Bella with tears running down her beautiful face.

"Bella." I whispered I started walking towards her and she turned and ran from me it only took me seconds to where i was hot on her tail following her.

BELLA'S POV

I was waiting in the lunchroom waiting for Edward when Lauren came running up to me in her (Too high) high heels "Bella hurry i need your help please?" I looked at her confused why would she need _me _"What is it Lauren?" I asked confusion in my voice, "please just follow me" I sighed and stood up "ok" I said I followed her down the hall when i heard edward and _tanya's _voice? I walked closer and peered into the classroom aware that Jessica was there to. What i saw broke my heart Tanya was pushed up against Edward and he wasn't pushing her away.

She looked over and then smirked "I new you would get it I'm glad you agree that i'm better than her." she said than pulled his head and started kissing him It was then I realized I had tears running down my face When I let out a loud sob, his head whipped around and stared at me in horror "Bella" he whispered he started moving towards me when I turned and ran I was aware of him following me I new he could catch me.

when he caught up he grabbed me by the waist and turned me around " Bella please look at me i didnt kiss her Jessica told me to go in there and Tanya came out I sware please" he whispered brokinly as I tried to wiggle from his grip " Let me go Edwrd please" He did and I took off to my car I didn't look back cause I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to leave..

A/N what did you think please let me know. I hoped u liked it!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I want to say thank you to 'Ilovefreddie' for pointing out my mistake' Bella came to school with Edward but left in her car' I apologize to everyone i didn't realize that mistake. Please tell me what you think of this chapter REVIEW!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER I don't own anything sadly :( I wish I did but I don't it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

RECAP

When he caught up he grabbed me by the waist and turned me around " Bella please look at me i didnt kiss her Jessica told me to go in there and Tanya came out I sware please" he whispered brokinly as I tried to wiggle from his grip " Let me go Edwrd please" He did and I took off to my car I didn't look back cause I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to leave..

EDWARDS POV

It has been miserable the past three days, the day after stupid Tanya messed everything up Bella avoided me all day. We usally cross paths on are way from classes but she must have took walked another way cause I didn't see her till lunch. I was walking up to her table she shared with Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. You see I was walking up to there table and even though Rose Em and Jzazz all were glaring aat me I kept walking it wasn't till Alice finaly noticed something was off about her friends glaring and turned around she nudged Bella and Bella turned around, and my heart ached for her her eyes were all puffy and you could tell she has been crying her hair was messy like she didn't try with it and still she was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I didn't realize I stopped walking so I started moving again and little Alice looked up and sent a threating glare that had me stop in my tracks again. She tryed to get up but Bella put a hand on her shoulder that didn't stop her she tryed to wiggle to get up but Bella whispered something in her ear and she sat dawn but not before she whipped her head in my direction and gave me one more whithering glare.

I sighed and slumped into the first empty chair there was with no people at it. I layed my head on the table and sat like that for a little while until I felt some ones presence and a chair scraping back for someone to sit I whipped my head up in hopes it was Bella. and the person sitting there had all the anger I had built up, "Hi Eddiekins" she grinned like nothing was wrong I on the other hand glared her smile faltered but didn't disapear completly. "Whats wrong Eddie? I glared at her inredicously " whats wrong" I laughed maniaclly "everything wrong" I yelled a little to loud some people started staring.

"You Tanya need to get off this table leave annd never come near me again." she looked shocked I was yelling at her "But I thought we had something special after yesterday?" I laughed again "WE NEVER HAD ANYTHING TANYA! YOU MESSED UP THE BEST RELATIONSHIP I'VE EVER HAD SHE WON'T TALK TO ME ANYMORE THANKS TO YOU. I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU, WHY DON'T YOU TELL THE TRUTH FOR ONCE IN YOUR PATHETIC LIFE AND TELL HER YOU LURED ME INTO A CLASSROOM WITH THE HELP OF THOSE STUPID BIMBOS JESSICA AND LAUREN AND KISSED ME WHY DON'T YOU TELL HER THAT!!!" I shook my head in disgust and walked out of the cafateria with my head down I could tell everyones eyes were on me.

Right when I walked outside the fresh air hit me calming me down slightly I walked over to my car and got in I would just sit out here and listen to music for a lil bit to clear my head I put on debussy and layed my head back against the chair and closed my eyes. maybe I was a little to harsh on Tanya I know she is a bitch but still maybe I shouldn't have blown up like that on her. I sighed and jumped when I heard a little tap on the car window I looked out and my heart skipped a beat there she was my angel looking shy and embarresed, my mouth hung open in shock I snapped out of it and opened the car door and jumped out. We stood there like that for a few minutes before finaly she opened her mouth and said "can we please talk?"

A/N I AM SOOOO SORRY THIS IS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER I WILL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER!!! please tell me what you think though!!!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Hey ppl (if your still there ;) I am sooo sorry I havn't updated in a while I will try to keep up with this story.  
so anyway here's the next chapter i hope u like it.

disclaimer. I dont own anything. (Im not that creative ;)

RECAP:Right when I walked outside the fresh air hit me calming me down slightly I walked over to my car and got in I would just sit out here and listen to music for a lil bit to clear my head I put on debussy and layed my head back against the chair and closed my eyes. maybe I was a little to harsh on Tanya I know she is a bitch but still maybe I shouldn't have blown up like that on her. I sighed and jumped when I heard a little tap on the car window I looked out and my heart skipped a beat there she was my angel looking shy and embarresed, my mouth hung open in shock I snapped out of it and opened the car door and jumped out. We stood there like that for a few minutes before finaly she opened her mouth and said "can we please talk?"

I am starting in Bella's pov when Edward left the cafateriea after is speech ;)

I looked after him as the doors slammed shut. I wonder if he meant it? " You need to go after him Bells" I looked over at Alice like she was nuts she hated Edward after the whole Tanya thing, she rolled her pretty blue eyes and half smiled " don't look at me like that, you wanna go after him and you know it maybe Tanya did kiss him maybe she lured him into the room like he said. But you'll never know unless yo go and talk to him. please for me?" I smiled at my best friend she always new what to say to make things a little bit better I leaned in and hugged her "thanks Ali." "No problem now go get him tiger." she said with a giggle I looked at the table and all m friends were smiling, so I got up and went to talk with Edward I could feel eyes on my back as i made my way to the doors of the cafateria I didn't look back and when I made it outside the cool air soothed me and gave me the courage to talk to Edward.

I looked outside and didn't see him anywhere I almost went back inside because I thought he left but I saw his car parked and could see him in the drivers I walked up to his car slowly and when I was in front of the door I looked and he looked almost peaceful? I took a deep breat and lightly tapped on his window he jumped and looked up at me his beautiful green eyes went wide and his jaw dropped when he saw me. he opend the door and jumped out we stared at each other for a minute before I finally got the nerve to speak. "Can we please talk?"

edwards pov

"S-s-sure" I stuttered she gave me a nervouse smile. " umm do you ughh wanna go for a drive?" I said nervously I ran a hand through my hair hoping she would say yes." " ughh sure." I walked her to the passenger side opened her door for her " thanks" she said shyly her cheeks flamed I smiled for a minute shut her and jogged over to the driver side I took a deep breath before I opened the door and got in I started the car. " umm are you cold or anything?" I asked " Im ok." she said "ok" I pulled out of the parking space we sat in a comftorble silence the sound of Debussy still playing calmed me slightly. I took a deep breath and decided to say something I opened my mouth to speak but before I could she burst out talking. She looked at me with silent tears running down her face it pained me to see her like this "Edward tell me what happend with Tanya and tell me the truth, cause I need to know?"

I pulled the car over and looke at her trying to let allt he love for her shine in my eyes. "Bella I love you not Tanya Jessica told me Tanya needed me for something she told me it was important I wouldn't have gona if I new something like this would happen. I went into a classroom and tanya was there she started saying a bunch a crap and backed me into a wall I would have moved her but I didn't want to touch her at all, she grabbed my neck pulled me down and kissed me I was about to pull away and theats what you saw I sware Bella I would never do anything to hurt you I love you only you I hate Tanya for doing this." during my speech she looked down I held my breath as I waited for her to say something she looked up and took a deep breath.

"I beileve you."

A/N again I am sooo sorry I havn't updated ina while. you can tell me watcha think by pressing the sexy little review button ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Sorry it's taken soo long. here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer. don't own anything as you all know by now lol.**

**RECAP  
**

**I pulled the car over and look at her trying to let all he love for her shine in my eyes. "Bella I love you not Tanya Jessica told me Tanya needed me for something she told me it was important I wouldn't have gone if I new something like this would happen. I went into a classroom and Tanya was there she started saying a bunch a crap and backed me into a wall I would have moved her but I didn't want to touch her at all, she grabbed my neck pulled me down and kissed me I was about to pull away and that's what you saw I swear Bella I would never do anything to hurt you I love you only you I hate Tanya for doing this." during my speech she looked down I held my breath as I waited for her to say something she looked up and took a deep breath.**

**"I believe you."**

BELLA'S POV

I believe you.

He looked up his eyes shining with relief, hope, and love. I nodded and he grinned "I love you so much Bells." he leaned in our lips brushing against each others, "I love you to Edward " I whispered gently against his lips. We pulled back and I smiled slightly he smiled back and sat back in his seat started the car up the gentle purr of the Volvo relaxing me in my seat. after a while of silence i glanced out the window only to notice we were driving away from forks and pulling into a place on the edge of the forest. My brows furrowed and i looked at Edward to see him staring at me with so much love I looked away and blushed slightly.

He smiled and put his index finger under my chin tilting my face up to look at him. He leaned down and kissed both of my flaming cheeks then my nose then leaning his forehead against mine, " you are so beautiful when you blush it's one of the things I love about you" he murmured I smiled at him staring into his eyes and kissing his lips gently before leaning back and asking " where are we?"

He smiled jumping out of the car jogging around the car to my door opening it and taking my hand kissing it gently before looking into my eyes and saying " do you trust me?" " of course" I answered automatically. He smiled "well then will you take a walk with me?" he said nodding slightly to the opening into the forest. I hesitated looking down hoping he wouldn't notice but of course he did saying " you don't have there is just this really nice place I always go and i really think you'll like it but you don't have to..."

"It's not that I don't want to Edward but umm you know how clumsy I am I'll probably come back badly injured I mumbled blushing embarrassed. I heard him chuckle and looked up eyes narrowed he tried to stifle his laughing. "your laughing?" I said incredulously " Sorry Bella your just soo cute" he grinned " but you don't have to worry cause I'll be there to catch you" I looked up and smiled " you better be" i smiled and grabbed his hand dragging him to the edge and right when I got to the edge I tripped over my feet threw my hands in front of my face and closed my eyes getting ready for the impact that of course never came because two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me upright.

Me breathing deeply he was laughing so hard when i felt him lean in and whisper " told you I would be there to catch you" I looked up sheepishly and whispered thanks. He wrapped his arm around my waist to support me so I won't trip. and we set off with me only tripping a few times but of course Edward was there to catch me. we walked for what seemed like hours when finally i spotted an opening in the trees just ahead I let go of Edwards hand stumbling into a breathtaking meadow I walked forward turned around to smile at Edward who was smiling at me I motioned for him to come forward I sat on the grass then layed back in the grass he came and layed next to me I cuddled into his chest and closed my eyes.

I must have fell asleep cause when I woke up the sun was setting and and was snoring slightly next to me I looked at him he looked so peaceful I almost didn't want to wake him but I knew I had to before it got to dark to walk back so I leaned forward pressing my lips to his until I felt him start responding he put his hand behind my neck preventing my from moving not that I would have dreamed of doing so anyway his lips were so soft I didn't want to pull away but I didn't have to cause he did and leaned his forehead against mine "What I wouldn't give to be woken up like that everyday" he smiled and stood up putting his hand out for me i grabbed it and leaned into him as we set off on our journey back to his car...

A/N Well I hope you liked this chapter. please review and I'll try to update soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi people I want to say I am sorry for always taking so long to update... And that my chapters are so short. I dont really have an accuse accept that i am horrable lol but here is the next cchapter i really hope you like it

disclaimer. i dont own anything at all it all goes to SM...

RECAP.

I must have fell asleep cause when I woke up the sun was setting and Edward was snoring softly next to me I looked at him he looked so peaceful I almost didn't want to wake him but I knew I had to before it got to dark to walk back so I leaned forward pressing my lips to his until I felt him start responding he put his hand behind my neck preventing my from moving not that I would have dreamed of doing so anyway his lips were so soft I didn't want to pull away but I didn't have to cause he did and leaned his forehead against mine "What I wouldn't give to be woken up like that everyday" he smiled and stood up putting his hand out for me i grabbed it and leaned into him as we set off on our journey back to his car...

1 week later

Edwards pov..

I woke up after having a wonderful dream of Bella of course it was us at the meadow with a picnic basket just enjoying our time together like we did a week ago. I smiled thinking back to that day..

A/N just so you guys know this is Edward thinking back to that day.. Enjoy!

After we made it amost to the car I could tell Bella was getting tired and I knew we were almost there but I wanted to let her rest a bit "Bella" I said breaking the comfortable silence that we walked back in she jumped a little hearing my voice after it was quiet for so long she looked up at me with her big chocolate doe eyes "Yes?" She asked "Get on my back" I said she looked at me like I was crazy "Yeah right I would probly break it" she said with a nervous chuckle.

I rolled my eyes "Your a twig bella like you could do that, now get on my back before I make you" I said with humor in my voice She looked up at me with a grin "you dont scare me you know." I grinned "You really shouldn't have said that " I said then I ran at her and before she could even register what happend I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder laughing. She squeeled "EDWARD CULLEN YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT" But I could tell that she was having fun cause she was laughing through her words.

I chuckled " i'll only put u down if u promise to let me give u a piggy back ride." She giggled "no way" I grinned "well then I guess you get to stay in the uncomftorble position your in" I said "fine" she said " you'll get tired of holding me soon enough and put me down." I chuckled pushing tree branches out of my way " I wouldn't count on that if I were you."

It was quiet most of the walk back when I pushed the final trees back and we saw the car I set her down on her feet and she stumbled a bit falling backwards I shot my arms out and wrapped them around her waist. "whew" she said looking up at me with a grin hair falling into her face "thanks" she said after I set her on her feet. I chuckled "anytime Bells" I grabbed her hand and started walking to the car I opened the passenger to her and then jogged slightly to my side of the car.

KNOCK KNOCK "Edward sweetie you need to get ready for school" I heard my mom yell breaking me out of my thoughts " k mom thanks" I yelled back getting up and walking into the shower. I got out and went to my closet to throw on some clothes. I jogged down stairs trying to hurry so I could get to Bella's I put a bagel in the toaster and leaned against te counter tapping my foot waiting for it to heat up finally it popped up and i went to the fridge and but cream chese on it the grabbed my bag, and keys and ran into the garage started my car and was on my way to Bella's house when i pulled into her drive her dad was pulling out i nodded my head in his direction and honked my horn to let Bella know I was here she came out with a grin on her face..

she opened the door and hopped in her cheeks rosy from the cold air I smiled grabbed her hand and backed out asking her how her night was. "It was fine just went home made Charlie dinner did the rest of my homework and read a book boring I know" she said with a chuckle she looked up and pushed some hair behind her ear " how about yours?" I smiled " mine was fine" i said just as we were pulling into th school parking lot.

A/N So i hope you guys liked it please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
